


You're an amazing person, Iris!

by ZayRay030



Series: Iris West One Shots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alchol, Alex Danvers & Iris West friendship, Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Blankets, Crying, Drunk Iris West, F/M, Female Friendship, Fuck anyone who doesn't think so, Gen, Guilty Nora West-Allen, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Iris West Needs a Hug, Iris is a good mother, Kara Danvers & Iris West friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Alex and Kara have to visit Barry for help on something but end up finding Iris crying. They comfort her as best as possible and reassure her that she's an amazing person!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Iris West & Nora West-Allen, Kara Danvers & Iris West
Series: Iris West One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You're an amazing person, Iris!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a one shot and I wanted to guilt Nora even more.

Iris sat in the Cortex all alone. Everyone had decided to go out and hang out with Nora. They had wanted to show her all the things that the Flash museum hadn't covered and Iris had declined the visit upon seeing Nora’s face when Barry had invited her to go and told the others that she needed to finish off a very important article for her blog.

Nora had just rolled her eyes and scoffed at her all while muttering about “not being able to make time for her daughter in any timeline” under her breath, low enough for no one else to hear but loud enough for Iris to hear, before turning over to the rest of the team and squealing happily, declaring it ‘Mata day’ for them and quickly dragging them out of the building.

Barry had shot her a small frown adn mouthed if she was okay over Nora’s shoulder. She had nodded, grateful for the fact that the water works haven't started yet, and mouthed back “Enjoy time with your daughter.” before the elevator doors slid closed and then did she collapse in her chair, crying heavily.

She didn't know how long she had sat in the Cortex, crying and lamenting over the fact that she fucked her relationship with her daughter, before a breach was open and Iris had to hastily wipe her tears.

She drew out a gun from underneath her desk and pointed it at the breach,expecting to see someone from another earth or to see an evil meta who had breaching powers. Instead there stood Kara and Alex in all their glory.

“Wait, we come in peace!” yelled Kara, holding her hand up in defence before she put them down again and looked at Iris carefully. “Hey Iris, are you okay?” she asked worriedly when she saw the prominent tear tracks on her face.

Iris nodded and wiped her face quickly before smiling widely at Kara. Too wide to be real. “Hey Kara! Alex! What did you need?” she asked, her excitement sounding too fake, even to her.

“Well we were going to ask if Barry was here and if we could talk to him. But now? We're going to find out why you're so upset!” declared Kara, flying over to the petite woman.

“Kara! We need Barry right now!” snapped Alex.

“He's out with Nora and the rest.” said Iris, feeling hurt spread through her body and she quickly looked down to make sure her tears weren't seen.

“Who's Nora and why aren't you with them?” asked Kara, raising an eyebrow. The situation didn't seem right to her. Barry gushed about Iris every second he got and there was no way he would have gone without her.

“Umm, Nora’s mine and Barry's daughter from the future.” said Iris, preferring to ignore the second question. Alex looked at her for a second before rolling her shoulder and raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, princess. What's up? You're normally happy and excitable and would normally be talking our ear off about something or the other.” asked Alex, hands on her hips.

“Apparently people don't stay happy and excitable in the future!” Iris snapped, turning to glare at the taller woman and Kara gasped softly when she saw the tears running down Iris's cheeks.

“Iris! What happened!?”

“I was a bad mother is what happened!” Iris answered, curling up into herself, disappointed to find out that she couldn't shrink down on herself.

“How could you bad mother Iris? You're amazing in every way possible! Even Oliver likes you!” she added in an effort to make the small woman laugh but instead it made it worse and she let out choked little sobs.

“I dampened my own daughter's powers! I stopped her from using her powers for most of her life! I lied to her about everything!” Iris yelled, standing up while more tears fell down her cheeks. “I was barely there for her when she as abusky and when I was, I was way too overbearing and-and-” but Iris lost the battle with her tears and quickly collapsed onto the floor, sobbing her heart out.

Kara quickly pulled the girl into a hug, trying to soothe her. She even tried to sing a song her mother would sing to her when she was feeling upset but that wasn't working. If anything it made it worse. She quickly shit Alex a look and the girl understood what it meant.

‘Get chocolate, Alcohol, ice cream and candy galore for this woman along with a horde of blankets.’

Alex quickly reopened a breach and quickly started looking around Kara's apartment for stuff and quickly grabbed some mint chip ice cream, candy canes, twizzlers and more and quickly grabbed a few blankets before making her way back.

When she breached back and showed the items to Kara she nodded as if to say ‘Good choice.’ before she started to lol around with her X-ray at the walls of the lab and quickly found a room she could use.

She gathered Iris up in her arm, still sobbing, and quickly flew over to the lounge/canteen area and placed the girl gently on the sofa before flying back and picking her sister up.

Kara and Alex did quick work on the situation and wrapped Iris in the blankets and layed out the food in front of her. They cuddled her, yes even Alex, and soothingly spoke to her.

“Hey, it's okay. It'll be okay.” murmured Alex softly stroking the black woman's hair.

“Yeah! We love you Iris!” agreed Kara excitedly and Iris couldn't keep her wet giggle to herself. Kara's excitement was so endearing, it reminded her of Barry.

“Thanks guys.” she finally said, sitting up slightly, wiping away her tears with her hand feeling slightly embarrassed at crying in front of them.

“Hey, a friend in need is a friend in need.” said Kara waving away her gratitude.

“Now, cause it's kinda obvious that you don't want to talk about what happened, and because what we wanted earlier can wait we're going to be watching a few movies. .” declared Alex. “And yes, we can watch the Wizard of Oz.” she added when she saw Kara's face.

“Yay! We're so watching that first!” she said excitedly and they quickly started the movie on the TV. Half way through the movie Iris began speaking.

“When she first came it was so unexpected. But I was so happy. I thought this was the universe's way of saying, ‘Here, sorry for fucking with your life way too many times to be considered fair. Here, have your daughter and raise her for a small period of time.’ pfft. What a joke. She barely even gave me the time of day apart from the occasional cold glance and hidden words.”

Kara nodded and rubbed the girl's shoulder. She knew that you had to let it all out before letting someone interrupt. Alex did the same and slowly pulled Iris I to her chest a bit.

“But ten when I was trying to stop her from flirting with a woman who was almost responsible for the death of hundreds of people, she revealed that in the future I decided to dampen her powers. I dampen her powers. I take away something that I should not have taken away. And Barry stuck between being a good husband to making sure Nora doesn't run off and the others say they aren't taking sides but I can tell that they're all leaning towards Nora’s side and I-. I don't know what to do.” she finally let out. She grabbed the tequila bottle from the table and took a long hulo if it.

“We know that you wouldn't have done it without reason. We know you wouldn't have done it without purpose. We know that you love that little girl to be bits. We know that you're an amazing mother.” said Alex firmly.

“And we also know that you've had enough alcohol to make even Barry drunk.” Kara added and Iris let out a little giggle.

“I know. But Barry's cute when he fusses. He gives me this look as if I'm the only thing in the world worth looking at.” she said happy drunk. Kara and Alex looked over at each other both conveying completely different looks. Kara sap and happiness while Alex showed concern.

“Speak of the angel and he shall arrive.” said Kara, picking up the noise of Barry's heartbeat.

“I thought it was the devil?”

“Please, Barry's the farthest thing from a devil.”

“IRIS!” Barry yelled and Kara could hear the desperateness in his voice.

Barry quickly sped over to the canteen, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Iris between Alex and Kara before immediately narrowing when he saw the alcohol.

Soon the others joined Barry and Nora looked worriedly at her mother's drunk form.

“Barry!” her mother giggled before anyone else could ask what happened. She tried to walk over to him but she tripped and would have fell if Barry didn't catch her and pick her up, bridal style.

“Iris!”

“I love you so much!” she giggled into his neck where her face was placed. Everyone smiled at the scene in front of them before hearing their hearts break at the next few words. “Do you love me?”

“Of course I do Iris! Why wouldn't I?” he asked, baffled and confused.

“I'm not a good mom. Duh. Nora says I'm absolutely awful! Like Francine! But I don't want to be like Francine! I want to be better! I am better, aren't I?” she pouted at the brunette.

“You're the best!”

“Yay! Do you think I can convince Nora that I'm a good mother? Do you think she'll let me talk to her at all? Ooh, what do you think her favourite flowers are…?” and as her mother continued to ramble, Nora’s guilt continued to grow.

“It's going to take a long time to get her forgiveness. Sure, she might act like she's fine, but honestly she'll constantly feel hurt.” whispered a voice in her ear before she jumped at the sound and saw Kara on her side.

“I know.” she said simply.

“We aren't going to kay it out on you right now because Iris is way too drunk and Barry seems happy.” muttered Lex on her other side. Bira just bowed her head down in shame and nodded.

“If you want her forgiveness try and get to know her. Really know her.” Kara softly whispered into her ear. Nora nodded slightly before speeding over to her mom and giving her a kiss in the cheek.

“Come on old man! Mom needs her sleep and you need your beauty sleep.” she added playfully before turning to her now unconscious mother and Nora couldn't help but admire the smoothness of the skin without worry lines blemishing the skin.

“Yeah lets. And we need to make sure we stop at every available store for mint chip chocolate and ice cream when she wakes up.” he added before the West-Allen family disappeared out of sight.

“Shit! We forgot to ask Barry for help on the CSI case!” exclaimed Alex.

“Forget that! Who's going to clean up this mess!” snapped Caitlin.

“We're visitors, so yeah! Adiós!” Kara said before opening up a breach grabbing Alex, and flying off.

“At least madame West-Allen got a happy ending.” said Sherloque.

“And since you care about that so much you can clean up!” snapped Caitlin, already matching out with Ralph and Cisco following behind her.

“Of course. At least I get a few more hours to go through Nora’s journal.” Sherloque whispered to himself, already beginning to clean up.


End file.
